After Feathers and Fur: A Regular Birthday
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Six Months after Feathers and Fur, Rigby's birthday is fast approaching and so is his birthday party, during the party Mordecai has a surprise for him which will change their lives forever. This is a one-shot based in the 'Grey/Feathers and Fur' universe. Rated K Plus just to be safe. Warning: This One-shot contains Morby.


**A Regular Birthday**

**This One-shot is based in the 'Grey' universe in 2020. I wrote this because my birthday is on the 18****th**** of July, yay. :D**

**Let's begin this one-shot, shall we people?**

**12****th**** of July, 2020, Mordecai & Rigby's Room**

Rigby and Mordecai were in their room cleaning up, after Benson had threatened to fire them, again.

"Check the invitation, the park's the location when the clock strikes twelve it's time for celebration…" Rigby hummed to himself, in his room. "Dude, your birthday isn't until the thirteenth." Mordecai picked up a piece of trash and threw it in the bin close by. "Dude, that's only a day away." Rigby glared at him. "Oh, sorry." Mordecai apologized. "Dude, you're such a downer." Rigby smirked.

Mordecai and Rigby chuckled. "What _do_ you want for your birthday anyway?" Mordecai asked. "Well, your presence is good enough." Rigby smiled at him. "Dude that was so cheesy." Mordecai chuckled. "Well, I'm a cheesy person." Rigby sighed. "Speakin' of cheese, want me to make some cheese toasties?" Mordecai asked. "That'd be awesome, 'Cai." Rigby laughed. "When have you ever called me 'Cai'?" Mordecai rolled his eyes and walked out.

A few seconds later, a familiar fox walked in, aswell as Benson. "Rigby? This…um…fox claimed he wanted to see you." Benson looked at the fox, wearily. "Okay, thanks Benson." Rigby watched Benson leave and rolled his eyes. "What's up Rigs?" The fox asked, sitting on the bed. "Nothin', just cleaning the place up." Rigby replied, throwing a piece of paper at the corner of the room and it bounced off the wall and into the bin.

"Nice shot, dude." The fox praised. "Thanks Felix, so, how's things?" Rigby looked at him. "Things have been…good. Considering…" The fox answered, somewhat sad. Rigby walked over and pat him on the back. "Where's your trampoline?" Felix asked. "Mordecai and I share that bed." Rigby pointed to the bed Felix was sitting on. Felix jumped off the bed, with a disgusted look on his face. "What's the problem?" Rigby asked. "You haven't…?" Felix looked at him. "N-No!" Rigby shouted, defensively.

"Sorry, anyway I got you something for tomorrow." Felix handed over a box. "What is it?" Rigby asked, taking the box from his hands. "Nothin' much." Felix shrugged. Rigby opened the box and looked inside. "Oh cool!" Rigby pulled out a new game console. "Yeah, it's the Vid-Box 5000." Felix smiled confidently. "Thanks man." Rigby hugged his friend. Rigby put the box under the bed, and continued to clean up. "Havin' it here?" Felix asked. "The birthday?" Rigby glanced at him. "Yes." Felix answered. "Yeah, I am. And guess what?" Rigby glanced at Felix, again. "What?" Felix watched Rigby clean up. "I even invited Margaret." Rigby sighed.

"Wow, brave." Felix nodded, respectively. "Wanna come downstairs? Mordecai's makin' some toasted cheese sandwiches. He makes the best ones." Rigby asked. "Sure." Felix nodded. "Wait, aren't you going to finish cleaning?" Felix asked, getting off of the bed. "Meh, I can just clean later." Rigby shrugged and walked out. Felix rolled his eyes and followed him.

Rigby and Felix walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "I was going to bring them u- Oh, hi Felix." Mordecai greeted. "Something smells nice." Felix commented. "Thanks." Mordecai put a toastie on each plate on the table. "Want one?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, thanks." Felix replied. Mordecai handed over a toastie to Felix. "When's the party?" Felix asked, before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"It's on tonight, since tomorrow I'll be busy." Rigby answered. "Really? Okay then. I'm gonna head off. What time is it on?" Felix asked, finishing his sandwich. "Just after six." Mordecai replied. "Okay then, thanks for the toastie. Cya later bros!" Felix walked out.

"Well, what do you wanna do? The party isn't for hours." Mordecai asked. "Wanna watch 'Carter and Briggs'?" Rigby finished his sandwich. "Yeaahhh I dooooo!" Mordecai exclaimed. Rigby and Mordecai ran into the living room laughing their signature laugh.

_Later that day…_

It was just after six and the party was in full swing. Rigby and Mordecai were leaning against the stairs, drinking some punch. "I noticed Margaret here." Mordecai commented. "Yeah, I invited her." Rigby said. "Why?" Mordecai glanced at the raccoon. "Cause she's an acquaintance and we should just let bygones be bygones." Rigby answered. "Whatever." Mordecai rolled his eyes. Rigby looked over at the crowd of people and strangers partying in the living room. "Heh, there's that girl from 'The Box'." Rigby pointed. "Guess even _she_ knows how awesome this party is." Mordecai chuckled. "Oh, dude! Carter and Briggs are over there!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Awesome!" Rigby exclaimed.

"We have to do this every year." Rigby commented. "Yeah we do." Mordecai agreed. "Ha! Look at Benson!" Rigby pointed. Benson was dancing with Audrey. "Yeah Benson!" Mordecai shouted. Benson looked over at them and gave them a thumbs-up. "Hey Rigs…can I ask you something?" Mordecai looked nervous. "Urgh, sure." Rigby threw an empty cup onto the ground. "We're gonna have to clean that up, you know." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so you wanted to ask me something." Rigby looked up at his friend. "Come with me." Mordecai said, walking up the staircase. Rigby shrugged and walked upstairs. "WOOO! PARTY BROS!" Muscleman shouted.

Mordecai walked down the hall with Rigby. "Where're we going?" Rigby asked. "This way." Mordecai opened a window and crawled through. "We're going on the roof, seriously?" Rigby put his hands on his hips. Mordecai just shrugged and continued onto the roof. Rigby rolled his eyes and crawled through the window behind Mordecai.

A few seconds later they were both on the roof. "Hey bro, quick question." Mordecai said. "Yeah, what is it? Why're we on the roof?" Rigby asked, confused. "Do me a favour bro, and marry a fellow dude?" Mordecai held out a small box. "Say what?!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai was silent. "Of course I will!" Rigby took the box from Mordecai's hands and opened it. "It's a blue ring! That's so cool…" Rigby slipped on the ring. "I got the same one, though it isn't as important as that one." Mordecai held up his wing. "I don't see it." Rigby shrugged. "Look closer, it's almost the same colour as my body." Mordecai pointed to it.

"Oh, I see it." Rigby chuckled. "So…yes or no?" Mordecai asked nervously. "I said yes. Remember?" Rigby chuckled, he jumped up and kissed his friend. "Want to go eat something?" Mordecai asked. "Sure." Rigby agreed. Mordecai and Rigby crawled through the window and back to the party. For the whole time the party was on, Mordecai and Rigby never strayed from each other. They just stood still and had some drinks.

Mordecai noticed Margaret hitting on Muscleman. "Dude! She must be hammered." Mordecai pointed out. "I bet she is." Rigby chuckled. "Rigby, what was the real reason for you inviting Margaret?" Mordecai questioned. Rigby sighed. "I like her, she stopped being a slutty whore and instead is a…well…not slutty whore? If that's even a thing…" Rigby trailed off. "What happened to her?" Mordecai asked. "Let's just say we got over it. She's already hitting on Muscleman, who knows who she'll hit on next." Rigby shrugged. "Hey dude, wanna go upstairs? I got a new console from Felix." Rigby asked. "Sure! Let's do this!" Mordecai exclaimed, then ran upstairs with Rigby, laughing their signature laugh.

"Yeah baby!" Felix laughed, talking to Micheal. Felix watched them go upstairs. "They so have to do this more often." He muttered, even though it was just a birthday. "It's his birthday, dude." Micheal said. Felix shrugged. "I don't care, this party is awesome." Felix chuckled. "You got it bro. Wanna go get drunk?" Micheal asked. "How can I say no?" Felix chuckled and ran off with Micheal.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Mordecai and his husband-to-be were playing the console. "This game is awesome! It's like a sequel to Dig Champs _and_ Lemonade stand!" Rigby exclaimed, while fumbling with his controller. "This is awesome!" Mordecai laughed. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and gave each other a hi-five. "Wooo!" Mordecai exclaimed. Rigby glanced at his friend and back at the television, then suddenly shouted;

"Best Birthday Ever!"

**Crappy? Yes.**

**Cheesy? Yes.**

**Boring? Yes.**

**I don't care, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, go ahead to my profile, I've got a poll going on which says 'Which story do you wanna see?' Go ahead and vote and maybe it'll happen!**

**Happy Birthday to me, yay. :3**

**R.S.M.**


End file.
